1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved hair curler attachable on the outlet of an electric hair dryer with the curler designed to provide both radial and axial hot air flow simultaneously through a wound hair curl when the dryer is applied to the curler for better drying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various and sundry hair curlers are available for various hair curling styles and for efficient drying of the actual curl. Many such curlers are cylindrical components with various apertures and projections on the surface and having other forms of construction by which hair may adhere by rolling it over the cylinder and is thus held while the curl is wound around the cylinder. Some curlers include rotatable cylinders, others use various hair-gripping surfaces and flow-directing projections, and some contain insulating means to protect the fingers in holding the curler and still others are designed to distribute liquid through or over the cylinder for conditioning the hair. Other devices may consist of comb structures and nozzles and all may be designed to attach directly to the outlet of the hair dryer such as a pistol-type dryer or equivalent outlet of a hose through which heated air is delivered. Some of the curlers are designed to be rolled directly into the hair and then heated air is directed against the head with the curler forming the desired curl and holding it and exposing the curl to drying by directing the dryer toward the head. Other curlers connect directly to the dryer end in the manner of nozzles or combs so the air is directed through the interior of the curler and then out through the hair. An improved and better hair curler is desired that easily connects directly with the dryer and subjects the curl to both radial and axial hot air flow simultaneously for fast and efficient drying.